Ireland
Ireland is a small country in the west of Europe known for its potatoes and leprechauns. History of Ireland Ireland was first settled 9,000 years ago by people from Scotland. A few thousand years later Celts moved into Ireland. In 1,171, the English enslaved Ireland for the next 900 years. Potato Famine In the 1840’s a potato famine hit Ireland which was the result of a communist plot. The Irish being stubborn in their commitment to Capitalism refused any help from the British government preferring to pull themselves up by their own bootstraps. In the early 20st century Ireland was blessed with a set of American Balls which were attached to Eamon De Valera. His Balls were so big, that despite being arrested for making a mess of the Post Office in 1916 the British soldiers were afraid to shot him, opting instead to kill all the Leftist types. One of the Leftist types killed was Con Colbert. There is no truth in the rumor that Con Colbert was a relative Stephen (they pronounce the “t”). There is some controversy over the naming of the Limerick train station, "Colbert Station." http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Limerick_railway_station No one knows for sure wether the station is named after Stephen or the Leftist guy. De Valera’s American Balls single-handedly won political freedom for the good part of Ireland. The great St. Patrick See main article: St. Patrick's Day ST. Patrick is a Welsh Saint that spent most of his time in Ireland after he was kidnapped by Irish Pirates. Politics of Ireland Ireland is a parliamentary presidential republic. Michael D. Higgins is the current President. Ireland Landmarks Ireland has many landmarks, like The Millenium Spire and other things Climate Of Ireland Rain and sunny. Irish Interests The favorite past time of the Irish is rugby, hurling, Gealic, football and other things Ireland Trivia * Irish are known for their famous actors, writers and business peoples, St. Patrick, drinking and their accents. * The name "Ireland" simply Means the word "island" * There will never be peace until ALL of Ireland is free. People Who Are Irish * Conan O'Brien * Bill O'Reilly * Chris Matthews * Bono * Stephen T. Colbert *Michael D. Higgins, a kick-ass Irishman. Common Irish Surnames * O'Bama * O'Donoghues * Cowan * O'hArachtain Evolution of Irish Surnames *The final stage of evolution indicates a lack of variation in the family bloodlines. Co. Carlow 'Lawler' -> Lawlor -> 'Lalor' -> 'Lah' 'O'Donoghues' -> 'O'Donoghue' -> 'Donoghue' -> 'Dunnerz' 'Keogh' -> 'Kyo' Co. Offaly 'Cowan' -> (No progression from 4000 B.C.) People Who Are Not Irish * gay people (see image at right) * English people. Enemies of the Irish People *English people. See Also * Gaelic * St. Patricks Day * IRA * Williams Butler Yeats * Republic of Ireland * Oliver Cromwell * Scotch-Irish External Tubes *Irish Politics *Ireland to clean up series of tubes *anti-semite leprechauns kick out some joo *Irishman already tired of self-rule, calls Queen Mommy to rule us again *Economic experts to help Ireland *Ireland's economy on the toilet *Ireland newest GOP Heaven *Capitalist Paradise *Free Market fairies unleashes wrath on non-believer.